


The Blade Seducing the Orange

by rudigersmooch



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudigersmooch/pseuds/rudigersmooch
Summary: Dukat has a complaint to make, and Sisko is not in the mood for it. (Set post-3x07 Civil Defense.)





	The Blade Seducing the Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).

> Hello DoreyG! I want you to know that I 100% wrote this for you over the weekend, but I've been wanting to write it for you since Smut Swap 2018. XD I hope you enjoy it!

It took days for the station to resume safe operations once the dust had settled and the life support system was mercifully repaired, but Ben knew it would take a long time before the possibility of an accidental self-destruct was gone from their minds. Even once all the repairs had been made, the aftermath was messy in a way that Ben had come to expect from stumbling upon one of the station's many Cardassian tripwires. While the day had been saved thanks to the quick thinking of the crew in Ops and the efforts of himself, Jake, and Chief O'Brien, it hadn't come without its cost in property damage, lost sleep, and harship, and as the commander of the station, he was spared from no consequence.

The worst of those consequences was sitting in front of him on his desk, waiting for him to find the words to finish his condolences and the motivation to sign away another officer's life. He hadn't known Lieutenant Creaver beyond the formality of being his commander for a short while, but what he'd known had been promising; hearing that he'd died when Ben had thought they'd emerged from the disaster unscathed had been a blow, and not even the cool rationalization of one life in exchange for thousands had been able to calm him. For all that it had been just one life lost, it had been a pointless loss, and it was always difficult to tell a man's family that he'd died for no greater reason than a software error and Cardassian greed.

Ben was still struggling several minutes later, his raktajino long since gone cold, when Dukat burst through the doors without waiting for so much as permission to enter. Ben clenched his fingers tighter around his stylus and bit his tongue, because it was better than shouting and swearing like he wanted to; Dukat had been being a pest for the better part of two days thanks to the decision to have him and his engineers remain onboard until every last scrap of Cardassian trap was scrubbed from the computers, but it had only been a few hours since Ben had learned exactly how Dukat had tried to manipulate Major Kira into allowing Cardassian occupation in exchange for aborting the self-destruct. To say that he wasn't pleased to see him was an understatement.

"Commander Sisko, I simply cannot work under these conditions," Dukat said as he waved an irritated hand at the two security personnel waiting at the bottom of the steps outside. "Your men follow me around like I'm some sort of criminal!"

_You are,_ Ben thought, but even though his temper sparked at the words, he managed to stay calm enough to set his padd gently down on his desk rather than pitch it at Dukat's head with all his might. Half of the Alpha Quadrant wanted to throw something at Dukat; he wasn't allowed to do it anymore than they were, difficult as that was to remember sometimes.

"The sooner your engineers finish, the sooner security can go back to their regular duties," Ben pointed out, and he took no small amount of petty satisfaction upon seeing Dukat's offended look at the brush off. "However, if you'd rather wait with Constable Odo in his office while the work is done, I'm sure that can be arranged."

Dukat scoffed and leaned forward, but he seemed to think better of it before he could rest his hands on Ben's desk. 

"Really, Commander," he said, but then he paused. The look of frustration on his face turned into something sly and oily. "I would think that you'd want to show a _little_ more cooperation, simply for the good of the peace between our peoples. It wouldn't be wise to let word of this hostility reach the Central Command, you know."

Ben's temper flared, and the stylus in his hand creaked as he squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger. He set it aside, but all that meant was that his hands shook until he stilled them with palms against the surface of his desk.

"Is that a threat?" Ben asked in a low voice as he slowly got to his feet. It was the kind of voice that said 'danger' to anyone who knew him, or even knew of him.

Dukat was either too pompous or too flushed with his perceived victory to notice the warning.

"I wouldn't call it a threat, Commander," he said as he waved the words away, and he took several easy steps around the office before coming to a stop with his hands crossed behind his back. He looked out the windows like a master surveying his lands, and the arrogance made Ben clench his jaw tight. "Merely a word of advice."

Ben rounded the desk in four quick strides, and before Dukat could so much as think to turn, he'd grabbed the top of his chest plate and yanked him back around.

The flicker of alarm in Dukat's eyes was brief, quickly smothered, but it was enough to keep Ben from laying another hand on him. He kept it to just the one, clenched tight around metal, even though he longed to bury the other in Dukat's smug face.

"You might be used to using your threats and tricks to get your way, Dukat," Ben said, every word unsettlingly soft, a contrast to the sureness of his hold. "But it will _not_ work with me. Not here."

Dukat looked convincingly unimpressed as he wrapped his fingers around Ben's wrist and tugged, but the alarm came back when his grip couldn't be budged. This time, the expression didn't last for more than a second before it was replaced with an ugly, mocking sneer.

Ben clenched his fingers tighter around the neck of Dukat's chest plate, but the slight sting in his palm didn't do anything to calm him down. His options were either to push or to let his clenched fist fly, and so he pushed Dukat towards the desk. Then, he pushed until Dukat had to brace his hands on the desk to stop himself from being bent painfully backwards, forced into a position with no leverage at all.

"Commander—"

"In fact, if you try to come into my office and threaten me again, I'll have you thrown into a cell for as long as it takes the Central Command to care to extridite you. Do I make myself clear?"

Dukat didn't respond aside from pressing his mouth into a flat line, and he shifted as though he was trying to get comfortable for the long wait before his answer. When Ben didn't give so much as an inch, he shifted again, and the recognizable tilt of his hips almost made Ben release him in shock.

Dukat was hard—hard, and shamelessly pressing himself against Ben's hip. It was a ploy, no doubt, to make Ben withdraw and back down, so that Dukat could crow about him flinching, about the weakness of his threat.

Ben refused to allow it to work, and so he kept his grip on Dukat's armor firm and determined. After a moment's thought, he pushed his thigh up between Dukat's legs just as firmly, another implicit threat.

The look of surprise on Dukat's face was nearly worth the revulsion in Ben's stomach when Dukat slowly pressed back, then rocked his hips to seek more stimulation. Ben would've said it was Dukat calling his bluff, but the look in his gaze was heated, and Dukat was—a monster, but he had well-known appetites.

Denying him satisfaction by dropping his leg only slightly made Ben feel something much different from revulsion. Something darker.

"You didn't answer me," Ben reminded him, and he punctuated his words by pushing his leg up again and rubbing the length of his thigh once against Dukat's hard cock. The pressure might've been too much for a human, might've even been painful, but Dukat didn't try to protest until Ben stopped and pulled his leg away again.

Dukat spent a long minute restlessly seeking friction from nothing but air, unable to reach the satisfying pressure of Ben's leg, before he finally answered.

"Very clear, Commander," Dukat said with his eyes narrowed into glittering, resentful slits. When he tried to push himself up and stand straight, however, Ben kept him trapped where he was.

Dukat opened his mouth to say _something_, and Ben didn't want to hear it, just as much as he didn't want to think about what he was doing.

"Don't say a word, or I'll stop," Ben said, and when he slid his leg between Dukat's for a third time, it was with purpose. The heavy weight of Dukat's cock jumped as he rocked against it, and then he pressed forward harder and faster, feeling triumph in the way Dukat reflexively clenched his knees together to prevent him from pulling away again. Ben had no intention of doing so this time, but the desperation was rewarding.

It didn't take long, minutes at most, before Dukat's arms were shaking and he was panting and straining into Ben's grip. One push too hard caused Ben's nails to scrap harshly against the soft skin of Dukat's throat, and Dukat bit down on the sounds that tried to emerge while he went perfectly still and tense. With his eyes closed and tension bringing every line of his neck into stark relief under the room's lights, he was almost—attractive.

_You disgust me,_ Ben thought, and then Dukat shuddered and went limp and collapsed under his hand. When Ben pulled away, there was a noticeable wet spot on Dukat's pants, barely visible against the dark fabric, but obvious if one was looking for it.

Ben did everything in his power to pretend he wasn't hard as a rock himself, and that the disgust he felt wasn't at least halfway directed at himself. It worked for a few seconds, until Dukat recovered enough to push himself back to his elbows and then to his feet.

Ben expected mocking words and some attempt to save face in light of the situation, but he didn't expect Dukat to lunge for him. He instinctively grabbed the hand that went for his throat but Dukat's other hand dug into his side with vicious precision, and the brief moment of pain was enough for Dukat to spin Ben around and slam him into the edge of the desk.

Rather than try to pin Ben down in return for earlier, however, Dukat surprised him by releasing him and kneeling between his legs. It took a moment for Ben to realize that Dukat was far from being humiliated; instead, he was _laughing_.

"Cooperation, Commander," Dukat said in a bright voice, and his fingers worked quickly to undo Ben's uniform and take out his cock. With what seemed like the ease of long practice, Dukat bent his head and swallowed him down, and he didn't choke or flinch when surprise caused Ben's hips to abruptly jerk forward. In fact, he didn't seem to have problems breathing at all, not even when Ben curled his fingers into his slick hair and held him there while he thrust in and out of his slick mouth.

By the time Ben could feel himself getting close to the edge, Dukat was nearly purring, and frustration—with this situation, with the universe, with Dukat and all he stood for—was the only thing that kept him from closing his eyes as he came down Dukat's throat. It was, unfortunately, the best orgasm he'd had in months, and there was no denying that the image of Dukat on his knees had helped with that.

The shame would come later, Ben was sure, but for now, he couldn't afford even a moment to recover. He shoved at Dukat's shoulders before he fastened his pants back up and stood, and he determinedly refused to let it bother him when Dukat rose to his feet in a more leisurely fashion and stood far too close.

If Dukat had tried to kiss him as though they were lovers, Ben would've bitten him; fortunately, Dukat did nothing more than step out of reach before idly wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Commander Sisko," Dukat said, and he licked the padd of his thumb, then smiled with all his teeth. "We'll have to have another one at a later date."

_Over my dead body,_ Ben thought, but he let Dukat leave the room with the last word, trusting the minor victory to keep him satisfied for the few hours he remained on the station.


End file.
